choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Romance, Book 1
The Royal Romance, Book 1 is the first book of ''The Royal Romance'' series. It is followed by The Royal Romance, Book 2 and The Royal Romance, Book 3.'' Summary ''Love awaits in the royal court of Cordonia. Travel to the beautiful kingdom of Cordonia with the Crown Prince. Will you accept his royal proposal, or will another suitor command your affections? Chapters Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time Love awaits in the royal court of Cordonia. Travel to the beautiful kingdom of Cordonia with the Crown Prince. Will you accept his royal proposal, or will another suitor command your affections? Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia You travel to Cordonia, but what will await you there? Chapter 3: Reunited You come face-to-face with the Prince again. Meanwhile, your competition gets restless. Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance You snag the last dance with the Prince and properly meet your host, the Duke. Chapter 5: Off to the Races It's the start of the Derby! Will you take the lead in the race for the Prince's heart? Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts A game of croquet goes awry when you're up against the Queen and a mysterious new suitor... Chapter 7: Fire and Ice Things get chilly when you travel to Olivia's home. Will you and the Prince make some heat, or will you get frozen out? Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember At the Winter Ball, things with Olivia get heated. Chapter 9: Race to the Finish At the Royal Regatta, you seize the chance to race ahead of the competition! Chapter 10: Beach Party Can you impress the nobles at a luxurious beach-side extravaganza? Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye You get your chance in the spotlight at the Apple Blossom Festival! Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie Can you impress the Queen at the Apple Blossom Festival! Chapter 13: Hunting for Love Will you catch the Prince's eye as you ride on Cordonia's historic Royal Hunt? Chapter 14: Fair Game Can love blossom in the fields outside Applewood? Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont Will you prepare the Beaumont estate in time for the party? Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash Can you attract the prince and survive the Beaumont Bash? Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting It's the Coronation Ball. Are you prepared for the event that could change your life? Chapter 18: To Be a Princess The Coronation Ball continues! Can you sustain your fairy tale rise, or will you slip at this crucial moment? Chapter 19: Long Live the King On the conclusion of the Coronation Ball, will you win the Prince's hand? Trivia * The Royal Romance is a spin-off of the'' "Rules of Engagement"'' ''series. As a result, a spoiler warning regarding Rules of Engagement, Book 1 is issued in ''Chapter 19. * This is the first series that lets the player customize one of their love interests. * This is the first series that gives a last name to your character. It is followed by the "High School Story" series in second and the "''Home for the Holidays''" series in third. * This is the first book that was released on a Friday instead of a Wednesday. * With 19 chapters, this is the second longest book in the game, along with Rules of Engagement, Book 1 and The Royal Romance, Book 2. The first is Rules of Engagement, Book 2 with 21 chapters. * Several fans on social media have stated that the book is very similar to the reality TV show, "The Bachelor". Consequently, both positive and negative criticism were generated from that statement. * This book features Olivia Nevrakis, a character who is a descendant of Luther Nevrakis from "The Crown & The Flame" ''series. This strengthens the idea that all of Choices' series take place in one common universe. ** Multiple evidence have pointed that ''The Royal Romance is technically a continuation of "The Crown & The Flame" series. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/4/13/the-royal-romance * Donnie Brine and Ana De Luca, characters from the "Most Wanted" series, make cameo appearances in this book as part of the press. References Category:Stories Category:The Royal Romance Category:Romance